Supporting Cast
by firekeeper75
Summary: You ever wonder what happens after the boys leave a hunt? Sometimes they have to run. Sometimes they would have to leave people and things behind without a word. Makes you wonder why they're not chased more often then they already are. Maybe things are not always what they seem. Destiel implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** NOTHING belongs to me. Supernatural characters belong to their writers and creators. Other characters are from different things. If you recognize them great but you don't have to recognize them to enjoy the story. Destiel implied. This is my first published work. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

 **SUPPORTING CAST**

 **Chapter 1**

They pulled into the hotel around 3:00pm. Plenty of time to change and see the sheriff.

As Dean straightened his tie he looked at his suit. It's starting to show the miles it's traveled. He used to hate this thing. It's still not his favorite but it has helped with companionship on some nights. Maybe he'll get a new one someday he thought.

He heard a familiar ruffle of wings behind him and smiled. He loved that sound. And he loved what that sound meant. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He turned to see Castiel who looked a little worse for wear.

When the darkness was set free heaven and hell united. They didn't have a choice really. Considering it took God to lock her away in the beginning. And the darkness does not discriminate. Human, Angel, Demon, it will eat them all. So the good and bad decided to try and put aside their differences and unite against a common enemy. Unfortunately, not all monsters have joined the team.

"Hey Cas." Dean said with a smile.

"Hi Cas. How's the fight going?" Sam asked.

Cas sat down on one of the beds looking very tired.

"Which one? The one against the darkness or the one between a lot of the angels and demons?"

"I thought they agreed they had to work together for this?" Sam asked.

Cas sighed. "Yes they did. Unfortunately, they cannot agree on _how_ to work together."

He put his head in his hands.

"I've been playing mediator between Hannah and Crowley for what seems like years. I needed a break so I thought I would check in with you guys."

Dean looked sympathetically at the man in front of him. Maybe he could give him something else to think about.

"Well apparently we're hunting for something that eats mussel and flesh but the only organ it takes is the heart. So, there's that!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "That is odd."

"Yea, sound like anything you've heard of?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No, nothing I can recall. Do you guys want some help with this one?"

Dean started to speak but Sam jumped in.

"No Cas, it's ok we got this. I know you needed a break but you've got to find a way to get them to work together. Dean and I would help but the majority of them don't like us. On both sides. But I promise that we will call if we need any help."

"You're right Sam. Your presence would not be helpful."

Dean spoke up. "Just do what you can Cas and _anytime_ you need a break come check on us ok?"

"I will." He smiled at Dean. "And, thank you."

And in a blink, he was gone.

Sam looked at his brother knowing what he would see. Dean didn't like Sam sending Cas away. He won't say it out loud, but a look says a lot. And Sam did feel guilty. Cas wouldn't be going through this if it wasn't for them. But Sam also knew that Cas couldn't be too distracted from his cause and Dean would definitely be a distraction. Whether he would admit it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they pulled into the police station Dean looked around at the people going about their lives. Something he's noticed about people since the darkness was set free is that there seems to be a kind of sadness behind their eyes. They don't seem to notice on a conscience level. Or maybe he's starting to feel the sadness behind his own. Either way it just makes him more determined to save them.

He noticed a lot of pretty faces in this town. Always good to enjoy the scenery. Like the gorgeous brunette walking out of the police station as they walked up.

"Interesting." Dean said.

"Dean, come on." Sam said.

As he watched his brother eye the girl up and down Sam just rolled his eyes. He's actually surprised his brother doesn't fall on his face more. He's always looking at a pretty body or face. Female or Male. Dean doesn't think he notices but he does. It's actually a relief to Sam. Because it's more of a chance for Dean to connect with people. He has Sam but that's not always enough. Even if it's one night stands it's still some human connection. Well there's Cas but, that's a whole other complicated situation. Sam understands, he can appreciate both sexes also. But with his track record he feels it is best to not get involved with anyone. For his sake and theirs. Maybe someday he'll find someone. Someone who can handle the life, maybe not, who knows.

They walked up to the officer at the desk, a handsome Sargent named Donovan.

"Hi, Agent Collins, my partner Agent Simmons." Dean and Sam showed their FBI badges.

Donovan smiled. "How can I help you agents?"

"We're here about the John Doe body that was found."

"Ah, Mr. Lees. He's not a John Doe anymore."

Dean and Sam looked confused.

"Really?" Dean asked. "The report we received said the body was mangled to badly for an I.D. And if you already have DNA back you have one hell of a forensics lab."

"We really do," Donovan said "but that wasn't it. He was identified by a tattoo on his ankle. A Capricorn tattoo with his birthdate. One of the few recoverable parts of the body. And he was just identified so we haven't known for very long."

"Who identified him?" Sam asked.

"That would be Dawn. She's a uh, local P.I."

Dean looked thoughtful. "That wouldn't have been the smokin brunette that just walked out of here was it?"

"Actually, yes it was."

"Interesting." Dean said.

"So can we see Mr. Lee's body please?" Sam asked.

"Sure, right this way."

As Donovan led the way to the morgue Sam found it odd that he didn't ask more questions. He was actually pretty laid back. Probably just a rookie he thought.

When they got to look at the body it was a disaster.

"Geez! This guy looks like he was put through the grinder!" Dean said

The M.E. nodded in agreement.

"Yea, my best guess is an animal attack. Bear maybe. But it looks like the mussels were torn off but only one organ missing, the heart."

Sam was looking at what was left of Mr. Lee's leg. "What about these scratches on the bones?"

"My best guess would be claw marks. Why is the FBI interested in an animal attack anyway?"

Dean had to smile. He doesn't know how many times he heard that exact question.

"This isn't the first attack we've seen like this. And you know the government, any weird thing has to be checked out."

The M.E. smiled. "Sounds about right."

When Dean and Sam walked outside Sam stopped Dean.

"Dean, I don't think those were claw marks. I think they were teeth marks."

"Yea, well if I wasn't sure before that seals it. This is definitely our kind of case."

Sam looked strangely at his brother.

"What do you mean, if you didn't know before? You were the one who wasn't sure this was our kind of thing."

"Yea, well, I got confirmation before we walked in the door. C'mon, let's get some food."

Sam followed his brother across the street to a diner wondering exactly what he was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they walked in Dean looked around and said, "Ah, there's our company. Let's join her."

Sam looked and noticed the same woman Dean was checking out at the police station. He wondered what the hell his brother was up to.

They sat down in the booth across from the woman and Dean smiled.

"Hi there! So… do we work this one together or will it be a pissing contest?"

"Excuse me?" She said.

Sam turned to his brother. "Dean, what are you..."

"Hold on Sammy, trust me." He looked back at the woman. "So what's it gonna be?"

She just looked at him for a minute. And then she smiled.

"What gave me away?"

"Your shoes, your jewelry, your hair."

Sam looked at his brother like he was speaking Klingon. "Dean, what's going on?"

"She's a hunter." Dean answered. The boots she's wearing have silver tips and heels, her jewelry is different religious symbols, for different situations. That beautiful piece of jewelry holding her hair up is a silver blade and, she has an anti-possession tattoo on her neck."

Sam was impressed! He guessed his brother did notice more than a pretty face.

"That's impressive." She said.

"Thank you."

"But you're wrong. I'm not a hunter."

"Don't tell me you're really a Private Investigator?"

"I am. And a lawyer."

Dean wasn't buying it. "A P.I. and a lawyer who knows about the supernatural?"

"Yea, it's my specialty. I'm Dawn by the way."

Dean just looked at her so Sam jumped in.

"Hi, I'm Sam this is..."

"Your brother Dean Winchester, I know who you are."

Right then her phone rang.

"Excuse me one second."

They were very surprised to hear her side of the conversation.

"Yea it was him, positive I.D. Yes, let the parents know. Usual cover story…. Oh yea, the disability payments, yes have them stopped. No reason for them to keep sending them when he's dead. Ok, I'll be in soon. Bye."

Dean and Sam just stared at her in disbelief. Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"You're a P.I. and a lawyer, which are both bottom feeders anyway, and you take advantage of families that are the victims of monsters?"

Sam was worried his brother was completely going to lose it in the middle of this diner.

"Dean." He said trying to calm his brother down.

"No Sam! Do you hear this? He looked back at her. "you know what's out there! You know about the evil and you use this knowledge to prey on families?"

She looked at him and smiled which really pissed Dean off.

"Now Dean…." She started to say.

"You know lady, I have met some real evil in my life, but you _seriously,_ take the cake!"

She stood up and reached in her purse. Dean and Sam quickly stood.

"Relax," she said "so that part of your reputation is true." She handed them a card. "If you decide you want to know the truth instead of assumptions, come see me. I think you'll be surprised. And I may actually be able to help you on this case."

With that, she walked out the door.

Dean and Sam watched Dawn get in her mustang and drive off.

"Can you believe that?" 

"Honestly Dean, I thought you were chasing after a pretty face again. Nice observational skills! Almost Sherlock worthy."

"Except for the ego! Jesus! The size of that man's head!" Dean went to sit back down.

"I think you'd give him a run for his money." Sam murmured.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. So what do you think the deal is with this woman?"

"Nothing good. I mean a lawyer and a P.I.? Being the scum of the earth isn't enough? You have to add another 100 layers of scum on top of it? And to know about the supernatural world and to use it to exploit people? As I said, nothing good!"

"Yea, it is pretty bad, but I'm curious about what she said about knowing something about this case."

Dean scoffed. "Probably nothing. Just a way to lure us into her sleazy con. Anyways, we can do this on our own! We've been doing this for too long to not be able to figure this out."

 _Meanwhile, in the Mustang._

Dawn made a call.

"Felicity, it's time. Yep get the Winchester packages, ready and prepare everyone. We're going to have company."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Later at the hotel**

"I can't figure this out!" Sam said in frustration.

"Yes we can!" Yelled Dean "It has to be in all this research somewhere!"

"No Dean! I'm telling you there's nothing here! I cannot find anything that eats flesh and only the heart, no other organs! So unless there's a new hybrid monster out there? I just don't know!"

"Like the Werepire!" Dean said with a grin.

"Yes Dean, it must be a "werepire" because the hearts gone which of course the werewolf side would eat and then of course… no wait, vampires drink blood not eat mussels and fat!"

Dean shrugged. "You never know is all I'm saying. Maybe we should call Cas. He did offer to help."

Sam knew Dean was just frustrated and really wanted to see Cas, but he also knew they couldn't keep dragging him away from the important work he was doing. "No. He's got way too much on his plate right now. Let's try a little more before we call him. Let me make another call first. Why don't you go get us some food?"

Dean looked obviously disappointed but agreed.

By the time he got back with food Sam had found out some information.

"Ok, according to the vic's family he was a normal guy. Took a vacation to just drive and travel, no destination just exploring the world. Checked in every other day until about 3 weeks ago, and the calls stopped. They made a missing person report. They live 3 states over."

"Is that when they hired the P.I.?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. You're going to love this, Dawn went to them. Said she was a specialist with missing persons. Ask all the same questions that we do. If he was in trouble, acting strange, the basics. But that's not the best part."

Dean cocked his head. "What did she do?"

"She took their case, for free. They insisted on paying her but all of the income they had was their disability. The father is very prideful and refused to let her work for free."

"Still sounds like a scam to me."

"Yea, maybe, but it gets weirder. According to the parents they received an insurance check just this morning from a policy they didn't even know their son had. Double the amount they paid Dawn."

"Ok, so the guy had insurance. At least the parents caught a small break in this tragedy."

"No Dean, you don't understand. It's been like 3 days. No insurance company is going to pay out that fast. Wherever that money came from, it was not an insurance payment."

Dean stared at his brother.

"You think that woman gave it to them don't you? And cancelled the payments she was receiving that were coming from their disability?"

"I think it's a possibility yes."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know but I think we should find out."

"You want to call her? Seriously?"

"Dean look, she obviously knows something about this case and maybe we can find out what she is up to."

Dean shook his head but he knew Sam was right.

"Son of a bitch. Fine Sam, but if she's just some amateur trying to play at ghost and hunters…"

"I know Dean. We'll try and stop her. But in the meantime let's find out what she knows."

 **Author's Note:** I really want to thank everyone who has read or reading my story it means so much! And even those who have just come by and takin a short look, thank you for taking the time to do that! I really do love this story, it has been in my head for a long time and I finally got brave enough to actually put out here. From the next chapter on you will meet a few more characters. I'm not going to lie; these characters are from different things. They are not major characters; I just think the roles they play or things they do really fit well with who these characters are supposed to be. (I don't know, I'm rambling, sorry .) I only used their first or last names and not really any of their back stories. So if you know the characters or where they are from then great! (I thought that might be a little fun aspect.) But if not, it's ok you don't have to know who they are to understand their roles. So I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always good. Thank you to TMK13 for the wonderful review! It's good to know I'm not the only one with these questions running through my head!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The woman on the phone gave them the address and directions. She sounded very polite and almost happy like she was expecting their call.

The Impala pulled up to a house on the outskirts of town. It was a nice place. One of those that look like it's sitting in a hill. Nice driveway and a sign setting out front that read "D&A Law Office and Private Investigations".

"Well It's not millionaire money but she's making nice money somehow." Dean said.

"Let's check it out."

"That's fine but I don't trust anyone so make sure you're ready, just in case."

They made sure they had their guns and that they were loaded.

As they approached the house, the front door opened and a beautiful blonde woman in glasses and a pink dress stepped out.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester, my name is Felicity. Please won't you come in?"

They stepped into a short hallway that had a door on both sides. At the end of the hallway was a desk with 3 computer monitors. Dean observed everything looking for anything out of place or anything suspicious. Felicity showed them to the door on the right.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Dawn and Aaron will be with you in a moment."

Dean and Sam walked into what looked like a conference room. Complete with long table, chairs and a lot of computer monitors on the wall.

Dean looked at Sam. "What the hell is this place?"

Sam looked past Dean out the door "I don't know but I think we're about to find out".

Dean turned to see Dawn walking into the room with another man. Now she was in a dark suit with a blue blouse. Dean could tell she was carrying. Gun on her hip and what he's pretty sure is a blade up her sleeve. Dean was starting to doubt she was an amateur. The other guy took him by surprise. Tall, dark suit, black tie, sensible haircut. But he was packing too. Side holster and ankle piece. He actually looks like a real fed.

Sam came to the same conclusion and the brothers looked at each other preparing for fight or flight.

Dawn noticed the movements. "Please, Sam, Dean stand down. I promise you are completely safe here."

Dean looked from one to the other. "Sorry if I don't take your word for it. So I think we'll wait and see."

The tall man stepped forward. "It's ok Dawn. It's perfectly understandable. My name is Aaron, I'm Dawn's partner."

Dean looked the man up and down. "So you're the "A" in whatever this is?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes. Dawn and I started this quite a few years ago."

Sam stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but a P.I. and law firm that specializes in the supernatural? You have to see where this is odd."

"Actually the supernatural part isn't really known to the public." Dawn said.

"Ok, tell us what the hell all this is and exactly how you can help us with this case." Dean said.

Aaron looked to Dawn and nodded. Dawn stepped out of the room as Aaron spoke.

"As you wish. It will take a little bit to explain."

"Well get to it then." Said Dean.

Dawn and Felicity walked back in with 2 files. They handed each brother one.

They opened the folders and flipped through the pages. Their eyes getting bigger the more they read.

Dean looked up. "What the hell is this?!" Dean demanded.

"This is what we do." Answered Aaron.

"You spy on us? Stalk us? Why?"

Dawn looked at Dean. "We don't stalk or spy. We track and that's just to keep an idea of about where you are. And you're not the only ones."

Aaron picked up a remote and turned on the screens that hung on the wall.

They came to life with photos, maps, and documents. The photos were of some people they knew and some they did not. The ones they knew were hunters. And it looked like they were keeping track of where they all were. And what their specialties were, their success rates and any special skill they had and weaknesses. This still wasn't making sense.

"Ok," Dean said "this is still not helping your case. Why are you tracking hunters? Or are you hunting them?"

"Not hunting. Tracking yes. But only to help." Dawn said.

"Help how? Who are you people?" Sam asked.

Dawn and Aaron sat down and started to explain. Aaron went first.

"We are a group of people who have been affected by the supernatural in one way or another. People that want to help but not necessarily become hunters for whatever reason. We all take whatever skills we have and we back-up hunters in any way we can."

Dean looked skeptical. "Back-up how? We've never really had back-up from anyone except the people we know."

Aaron looked at Dean. "You have. You just didn't know they were there."

"What? That's not possible."

Sam spoke up looking at the files. "Dean wait. Do you remember the dragons?"

Dean looked sideways at his brother. "How could I forget?"

"Well apparently they were there, after we left."

"So after we did all the hard work? Why?"

Sam looked at his brother. "Clean-up. They made sure the survivors got medical attention, counseling and made sure they didn't ask any questions or make any reports that would put the authorities on our tail by convincing them it was just some mentally unstable guys with neat parlor tricks. When Eve made those Jefferson Starships, and we had to leave to go after those boys, they had someone come in and clean up. A specialist." Sam looked up. "A "shadow thief". In and out quick and any survivors, "red-conned"?" Sam looked at Aaron and Dawn questioningly. "What is red-conned?"

"It is a gift from some friends across the pond. Erases short term memory." Dawn said.

"You just wipe people's memories?" Dean asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No, not everyone. But some. And for some of them it is a necessity. There have been people who have learned about what is really out there and could not handle it. They lost their jobs, families, minds over the obsession it became. Some to the point they would talk to anyone who would listen and they would start dropping names. Like those of hunters. But the main objective is to give people back their lives. Be honest, how many times have you had to tell someone the truth about what's out there and wished that you didn't have to?"

"Too many." Sam said.

Dawn looked at the brothers. "We just give them their lives back. And the only thing we take away is the monsters, and you of course. The hunters."

Dean just looked at them. Still not sure what to think of all this.

"If you both would please have a seat we will be glad to show you our entire operation. And if you still do not approve we will shut it down."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

Dawn and Aaron nodded.

Dean shook his head. "So if WE don't approve you're willing to shut all of this down? Why?"

Aaron and Dawn looked confused.

"Do you not know, really? In the hunter's world you're like royalty. Most, including us, look at you as the leaders." Dawn said. Aaron nodded.

Dean and Sam laughed. "No way!" Dean said. "There are a few hunters that would love to kill us themselves."

That's when Aaron said, "Yes, and like most leaders, they have people that don't like them, even hate them. And quite a few of them have had assassination attempts on them. And yes some successfully. But they are still the leaders. And 99% of them are leaders for a reason. Whether you are liked or not you have the most experience and knowledge of all the hunters. Hunters turn to cases you have worked for research and answers. And so do we. So as far as we're concerned, yes, you are the leaders."

"And the hunters are the reason we do what we do." Dawn said. "Please give us the opportunity to show you." She gestured to the seats in front of them.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and decided to sit down, and hear them out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aaron started.

"Like we said before, everyone involved has been affected by or know of the supernatural world. A lot of them we found during clean-up jobs. They accepted the truth rather well and wanted to help."

He pushed a button on the remote and pictures of different people came up on the screens.

"These are a few of the people that help us. We have spotters and researchers all over the world."

"Spotters?" Sam asked.

"People all over the world that keep an eye out for possible supernatural cases. For example, these people are in different parts of the world. Wade, Mark, and Bob are in different parts of the U.S. Their jobs have them on-line all the time, as does Sean who is in Ireland. Being on-line and communicating with so many people enables them to find and hear about cases. We also have Jack and Gwen in England. They have, well lack of a better word, government jobs that let them keep an eye out also. When they find something they see if a hunter is on the case. If not, they drop something on the internet or in the paper."

"So the cases we find on-line and in the papers are planted by you guys?" Dean asked.

"Not all, but a lot." Aaron answered.

Dean shook his head. "Ok if you guys can find these cases, and leave us clues, why don't all these people you have, take care of them instead of sending us?"

"Like I said, not everybody is cut out to be a hunter. But a lot of people want to help. And the one thing we've learned and agree upon is to stay out of a hunter's way. No offense but sometimes it's hard for you guys to work together much less with someone who is not."

Dean and Sam couldn't argue with that.

"Ok. What else?" Dean asked.

Aaron pushed the remote again. More faces and names. "We have a few police officers here and there and some federal officers also."

"Hey! That's John and Greg!" Dean exclaimed. "Wait a minute, Greg's part of Scotland Yard but John's not a cop he's a doctor."

"Yea but him and his partner work with Scotland Yard. So it helps." Dawn said.

Dean laughed.

"Let me guess, the reason John's partner isn't up there is because of his ego?"

Aaron and Dawn just looked down and nodded.

Sam recognized a few other faces. "That's the cop from town, Donovan. That's Detective Ballard. Do you remember her Dean?"

"Yea I do. Still want pea soup."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, that's you!" Dean said pointing at the picture of Aaron. "You're a Fed? Like a _real_ Fed?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes I am. Me and Agent Mills up there are the liaisons for the FBI. We keep you and other hunters off of federal radar when we can."

"Wow," Dean said "where were you when Henrickson was on our ass?"

"Yes, Henrickson. He was extremely difficult. We tried everything to get him off your scent. But he was extremely stubborn and honestly extremely full of himself. Henricksen truly was a good federal agent. It was a great loss when he died."

"He was a good man." Sam said. "And a great ally in the end."

"So he did know before the end?" Aaron asked.

"He had us locked up and he got possessed. We were able to exorcise it. He became a believer then. Helped us fight of a horde of demons. He was really good. Unfortunately, after we left a bigger badder demon showed up and killed everyone. Including Henrickson."

Aaron looked sad. "Yea, we knew you had escaped and figured the explosion was something supernatural but we didn't know the details."

They were quiet for a moment.

Dawn broke the silence. "We did happen to step in a little when you guys worked that case in the prison."

She pushed the button. Dean and Sam's eyes got big.

"That's our lawyer! You remember Sam?"

"I do remember. I've actually worried about her. I know Henrickson grilled her about where we went when we escaped. She would have had to tell him and since he didn't show up at the cemetery it made me wonder what happened to her. Mara Daniels, right?"

Aaron nodded.

"She told him you went to the cemetery; she just might have accidently told him the wrong one."

Dean and Sam smiled.

"So what's a shadow thief?" Sam asked.

Aaron just looked down and shook his head. Dawn smiled.

"Shadow thieves are specially trained people who can get in and out of anywhere extremely fast. They can also steal things faster than you can see, and things you wouldn't think possible."

"What do you mean, like a pro pick-pocket?" Dean asked.

Dawn laughed. "Yea except faster and more than just a pocket."

Dean and Sam still looked confused.

"They can steal the underwear off of you… while you're still wearing them."

Dean laughed. "That's not possible."

Aaron started rubbing his eyes. "Oh believe me, they can."

Dawn looked at him and smiled. "You're just mad because she's done it to you."

"Four times Dawn! Four!"

"I'm sorry… she?"

Dawn pressed the remote. "That would be the leader of the shadow thieves, Kenzi. She's very good at what she does. Her and her group go in and clean out any evidence of the supernatural or hunters. They can also get in and out of police departments easily if any evidence did happen to be collected. They're not the only ones though. We have regular people that go in also. It just depends on the situation."

Dean still wasn't convinced. "These can still be dangerous situations. Without training they could still be hurt or killed."

Aaron and Dawn stood.

"That leads us to the next part of the tour. If you would please join us?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. What could possibly be next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Dean and Sam walked out of the room with Dawn and Aaron they seen Felicity sitting at her desk working at her computers.

Dawn turned as she reached the desk.

"You've already met Felicity. To the outside world she is our receptionist, but in our world she is our best tech person. Seriously there is nothing she can't get into. So if a hunter's name shows up on any database it can be removed easily."

Felicity smiled. "I wouldn't say easy for everything."

Dean gave his best smile. "How many times had to delete us?"

She smiled and said, "Quite a few actually. But not as much as Garth."

Dean and Sam both said, "Sounds about right."

Sam looked around and noticed a very nice open sitting area to the right of Felicity's desk. Three nice couches around a table and a fireplace. He was really impressed.

Aaron lead them down a hall way with a couple of conference rooms until they finally reached a door at the end of the hall.

"This is our training room." Said Aaron as he opened the door.

The first thing they seen was two people fighting. But what caused them to reach for their guns was that one of the fighters was very clearly, a werewolf. But before they could even aim Aaron and Dawn were standing in front of them telling them to wait.

By the time they finally moved the two fighters had stopped and were walking toward them. The werewolf was back to normal. Which to the brothers, seemed really strange. They lowered their guns but they did not put them away.

The first man that walked up (the, human they could only presume) was a gorgeous man with a smile that would melt the hardest heart. And the second (for a werewolf) was an Adonis of a man.

"You must be Dean and Sam. Hi I'm Derek and this is Hale." He shook the brother's hands. Hale nodded, pretty sure a hand shake would not be welcome.

Aaron stepped up. "yes, Hale is a werewolf. But he is a species you have not encountered before. They are mainly in Northern California and north of there. They have the ability to control their change. And with proper training they control it all the time."

Dean still looked at Hale like he didn't quite trust him.

"Derek and Hale train our people to defend themselves. Not only against humans but the supernatural as well." Dawn said.

This is when Hale spoke up. "It's ok guys. They don't know me yet and they wouldn't be the hunters that they are if they immediately trusted me."

"Thank you for understanding that." Said Sam.

"Maybe it would help if you met one of his students." Aaron said. "Where is he?"

"The locker room. He'll be out in a minute." Hale said. He turned to the brothers. "It really is nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you guys."

"I'd be surprised if it was good." Dean said

Derek laughed. "Maybe not all good, but what was good was almost god-like."

"God-like?" Laughed Sam. "Who have you been talking to?"

About that time, they heard a voice they had not heard in a long time.

"Sam, Dean!"

They turned to see a short, over excited Garth running right at them. He damn near tackled the boys trying to hug them.

"Garth what the umff…" Dean tried to say before the wind was knocked out of him.

Sam gave a small smile. "Hi Garth."

"Ok buddy, that's good." Dean said gently pushing Garth back.

"It's just so good to see you guys!"

"It's good to see you too Garth. Uhm, how did you end up here?" Sam asked.

"Oh man, it was crazy! The little lady and I decided we would be better off on our own. You know after the craziness with her family?"

"Yea, little bit hard to forget." Said Dean.

"Well we headed to California. Of course we still need to eat so we did steal chickens here and there. It was not easy but we survived. But not really having any contact with anyone except each other made life, well, hard you know. We started to grow apart, fight a lot, I was losing her."

They could see the sadness in his eyes. Then it changed.

"Then Hale found us! Told us he was a werewolf too and that he could help us. Don't look at me like that guys, of course I was skeptical! I ask for proof and I got it! Hale brought me here showed me their operation and what they do. He said they were interested in me because I used to be a hunter and they thought maybe I could help them. But honestly, they've helped me so much more!"

"You have done very well Garth." Hale said.

"Thank you Hale!"

"Well you still gotta eat. They keep a chicken coop around here for you?" Dean asked.

That earned him a bitch face from his brother.

"Not for Hale." Garth said. "His species doesn't need to eat anything but regular food to survive."

"Really?" Dean and Sam asked.

"Yea! And Hale's a born werewolf he wasn't bitten!"

"Why have we never heard of your kind?" Asked Dean.

"We've never given your kind reason to hunt us. Usually if we have a problem among our own we deal with it in house. If we can't there are special hunters who track our kind. They are usually families and live by a code. "We hunt those who hunt us." We stay out of their way, they stay out of ours."

Dean turned to Garth.

"Ok Garth, what have you learned?"

Garth was still excited. "Oh man, sooo much! I've learned to control my change, to keep control when it comes on! And I've learned to fight! Dean I can do things I never thought I'd be able to do! Derek and Hale said I might be able to go out and help the clean-up crews soon!"

Sam looked to Derek and Hale. "I thought the clean-up crews are supposed to be quick and, uh, silent?"

Derek and Hale laughed.

"He's not so bad." Hale said. "You should meet my husband. A spastic little ball of energy that lives on Adderall. You live with that for a while and yea, Garth aint so bad."

"Yea well, that little ball of energy is our best researcher." Aaron said. "Solved the majority of our cases. Including this recent one."

Dean and Sam looked at Aaron surprised.

"You mean the Lees case?"

They nodded.

"How?"

"He figured out it was two monsters, a werewolf and a rugaru. He took a closer look at the body and found a hair that came back as canine and measured the teeth marks on the bones which matched those of a rugaru."

"Wait a minute! How in the hell is a werewolf and a rugaru working together? And how do you know what the teeth marks of a rugaru look like?"

"Well," Aaron said. "As for the why, we have no idea. Maybe you can find that out when you hunt them down. We have a basic idea of what direction they are going. And the teeth, we have a database that he's been putting together for a couple of years now. He's very good at what he does."

Dean looked over at Hale and could see the pride in his face. He couldn't help but feel some jealousy. He'd love to have someone that had that look when someone talked about him. He turned back to Garth.

"Garth, that's great, really. But you know what I'm asking."

Garth looked at Dean confused for a second.

"Oh Dean! It's legit! I swear! I've met everyone, checked out the whole operation. I've even helped on some cases. Gury, they do food work here. They honestly just want to help hunters! They, we, want to make sure that you and other hunters can keep doing your jobs. To keep saving the world."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"And nobody goes in blind." Garth continued. "Anyone who goes into the field is specially trained in all known monster lore, fire arms, and hand to hand combat." He pointed to Derek and Hale.

"That's where we come in." Said Derek. "I specialize in hand to hand and close quarter combat. And hale specializes in combat with the supernatural. How to fight, evade, track and run. They're not allowed in the field without our approval."

"That's good to hear." Sam said.

Garth got excited again. "OH, OH, have they met Chris yet?"

Dawn smiled sweetly at Garth. "Not yet, that's our next stop."

"Oh you guys are gonna love Chris! The man is a genius!"

Sam nodded. "Ok, uhm, lead the way." He said.

"It was nice to meet you." Derek said and Hale nodded.

Dean and Sam nodded as they followed Aaron, Dawn, and Garth across the training room. It was a rather large room with all the training equipment you could imagine. Which brought another question to Sam's mind.

"I'm sorry, but how do you fund all this?"

Aaron turned. "Well we actually are a law office and P.I. service so we have that, we also have generous donators that want to help, and it helps that our "receptionist" is CEO of a multi-million-dollar company."

Dean raided his eyebrows. "Really? Wow."

When they finally reached the door on the other side of the room they walked through and their jaws dropped. If the training room was impressive, this, was a whole new world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They could not believe what they walked into. They looked around at every firearm and weapon imaginable. Even some they didn't recognize.

Dean seen swords and guns and felt like he was in heaven. Well, a better one.

They were approached by another ruggedly handsome man. Dean couldn't help but notice there was a lot of beautiful people here.

"Guys, this is Chris. He's our weapons specialist and trainer." Garth said.

Chris shook the brother's hands. "It's good to meet you guys."

"You too." Sam said.

"This is umm, quite the collection you have." Said Dean.

"We are quite proud of it, yes." Chris smiled.

"Guys we got everything here! Every weapon for every monster possible!" Garth said excitedly.

"That's impressive. But how do you get your hands on so much hardware like this?" Asked Dean.

"Some things I make myself." Chris said. "Blades, knives, things like that. The rest well, I'm an arms dealer I guess you would say. I sell firearms to police and places like that, I also deal with the military."

"Wow." Said Sam. "You're definitely qualified."

"How did you get into all this?" Dean asked.

Chris smiled. "I was born into it actually. I was a hunter."

"Chris was one of the hunters Hale was talking about." Said Garth.

Dean looked at Chris. "Doesn't that make it weird? Working with Hale and his husband?"

"Not at all. Hale is one of my closest friends. We really only hunted rogue werewolves. Omegas without a pack to keep them in check. And as for his husband, he's human."

Dean and Sam looked surprised.

"Surprises around every corner here." Dean said.

Sam noticed something. "I see you have some specialty items here. Blessed silver blades, devils trap bullets, wait, is that a sword for dragons?"

Chris smiled. "It is. I have quite a few special weapons for the supernatural. I make most of them. Others usually require some travel."

"This is awesome. It really is." Dean said. "But if your clean-up crew comes in after the job is done, then why so many weapons and specialty items?"

"We want everyone prepared when they go in, for any possibilities." Aaron said.

"Ok, I know you said that a lot of these people don't want to be hunters for whatever reason. But it sounds like they would make good hunters. More hunters would be great, especially right now."

"You're right," Dawn said. "A lot of them have the training and ability to be good hunters. And they do want to help hunters, that's why they do it."

Chris said. "That's why everyone's here. And we all know that some of them would make good hunters. But, we also know there are already amazing hunters out there who need to be able to get in, do their job, and get the hell out. Sometimes when they do this it has to be quick. Not all the monsters disappear like ghost. There are bodies left. Sometimes there are witnesses. And sometimes there are victims. And it's not the hunters fault. They have to get out before the authorities show. Now, hunters can't always case their bullets or wipe off prints. And the last thing a hunter needs is cops on their ass. So we believe the best way to help is to make sure you can do your jobs."

"This is truly amazing." Sam said.

"It really is." Dean said.

Everyone smiled with pride.

"But why so many certain weapons for clean-up? I mean I understand the basics but there's a lot of actual hunting equipment here."

Aaron stepped up. "That's where you come in."

Dean and Sam looked confused.

"Why us?" Dean asked.

"Because we want to do more."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So you _do_ want to become hunters?" Sam asked.

"No," said Aaron, "we still believe we will do the more good behind the scenes. But like you pointed out earlier you didn't know about us. And until now that was for the best."

"Why for the best?" Dean asked.

"Well for a few reasons actually. First and foremost is to never interfere with a hunter when they are working that's a good way to get someone killed. They're the experienced ones, so we let them do their job."

"Hunters have died on jobs. Did you just stand back and watch it happen?" Asked Dean.

"Of course not." Chris said. "There are many of us but we are not of infinite number. Hunters are not followed everywhere they go. When we know of a hunt we send someone as soon as we can. But we don't know about every single hunt. But please know we would never stand by and let someone die if we can stop it."

Dean and Sam nodded.

Dawn said. "Another reason, is the pride of hunters. Most hunters would have a hard time understanding that we are just there to help. They would think we were some kind of self-appointed babysitters. Looking over their shoulders, not trusting them to do their jobs."

"I can see that." Sam said.

Aaron said. "Then there's the other side. Those "hunters" who, well let's be honest, want to play ghostbusters. They're not serious about being a hunter, or they don't take the job seriously. I know you've known people like this."

Dean and Sam sighed. "Yea, one or two, unfortunately." Said Dean.

"Well honestly, we believe if they knew about us, it would make it worse. That they would get even more sloppy. Doing jobs even more dangerous than the few they do now. Thinking that we'll always be there to clean up. And we can't guarantee that. Like Chris said. We get there as soon as possible but we're not there on every hunt. And to put someone on them at all times to make sure innocents don't get killed takes away from hunters who truly need our help. The hunters that truly want to fight evil and save lives."

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a minute and nodded in agreement.

"Ok. What else do you want to do?" Sam asked.

Aaron smiled. "Thank you for hearing us out. Why don't we return to the sitting room and we will explain?"

Dean and Sam followed everyone back to the sitting room. When everyone was seated, Aaron started to explain.

"Like we said before, we consider you the leaders of the hunters.

And we have seen a lot of the things that you guys have been through. The decisions that you've had to make, and the company you keep."

"The company we keep?" Asked Sam.

"Bobby Singer, Jo and Ellen Harvell, Garth, Kevin Tran, Castiel…"

"Wait, how do you know about Castiel?" Dean asked

"Hello Dean."

"Jesus, Cas! We have to find a way for you to knock!"

But what surprised Dean and Sam the most, was that no one else was surprised. Everyone stood.

Aaron put his hand out. "Castiel, it's an honor to meet you." He introduced everyone.

"Wait, still, how do you know about him?" Dean sounded a little protective.

Garth stepped up. "Umm, he paid a visit to the Ghostfacers."

"What?" Dean and Sam said looking at Cas.

Castiel looked a little aggravated. "It was a brief meeting and not of import."

"I ran into the Ghostfacers myself." Said Garth. "When they found out I was a hunter they just started talking. Those two are not very discreet. They started talking about you guys and an angel that showed up talking about witnesses to the end of days. So we looked back on a couple of cases and I talked to a couple of hunters I know. A lot of them know you travel with an angel."

"Dean, may I ask what is going on?" Asked Castiel.

Dean and Sam explained everything that was going on. Who these people were and what they do.

Castiel turned to the group. "That is very brave and noble of you. Thank you for your assistance."

"Really Cas?" Said Dean. "You're just willing to accept all this? No questions asked?"

"Dean, I can't be there all the time now. So yes I will accept any help that keeps you alive and free!"

He looked embarrassed for a minute. "You and Sam of course."

Sam shook his head. He knows Cas cares about him, but that is not what he meant. And he noticed the knowing smile from Hale. Sam smiled at him. Appreciative that someone other than himself noticed.

Dean gave Cas a tender smile, then straightened up and turned back to the group.

"Ok. But if you didn't know the only 2 people still alive from that list are standing in this room. And the others dead, because of us."

"I meant no disrespect." Said Aaron. But all of these people were and are heroes. And they gave their lives saving the world. This seems to be the kind of people you surround yourselves with. It shows a great judge of character. This is why we want to do this."

Chris walked up with 2 large black bags and sat them in front of the brothers.

"What are these?" Asked Dean.

"Gifts." Said Dawn. "An example of how we would like to help."

Dean and Sam opened their bags. And looked up in surprise. Inside they seen everything, literally. Guns, blades, swords, ammo, protective hex bags, everything. Even some things they didn't really recognize.

"You want to give us all this?" Sam asked.

"We do." Said Aaron.

Dean pulled something out of the bag. "What is this?" he was holding something that just looked like a handle to a night stick.

Chris walked up. "If you would, stand back just a little."

Dean stood up and took a couple steps back.

"Now just push that button there."

Dean did and almost jumped out of his skin as a silver sword unfolded out of the end.

"Whoa! That is freakin awesome!"

Chris smiled. "Now push it again."

When Dean pushed the button the sword collapsed quickly back into the handle.

"Oh yea, very awesome! I think this is my favorite."

Chris noticed Sam was holding a funny looking shotgun.

"That is a specialty item. Shotgun, and you flip this switch it becomes a flame thrower. But I think we won't test that one in here."

"Agreed." Laughed Sam.

He pulled out some ammo next looking at it questionably.

"Those are silver nitrate rounds. When silver is required. The silver nitrate seeps into the body. Can't be dug out."

"Wow! This stuff is amazing. This is how you wanted to help?" Dean asked.

"It is." Aaron said.

"I don't know what to say." Said Sam

"You don't have to say anything. Just please accept the gift." Said Dawn.

"The gifts are wonderful." Said Sam. "And very appreciated. But you don't mean for these to be just for us do you?"

"No." Said Aaron. "We would like to help more hunters. But honestly, only those that you approve of. A lot of this stuff is potent and very dangerous. They should truly only be in the right hands."

"Well that's great," Said Dean. "but we don't know every single hunter in the world."

Dawn said. "We know that. But you do know a few. And any others that we come upon we will investigate but, when it comes to the final decision we would like for you to make it."

"No one is given this much power without your approval." Aaron said.

"Well I appreciate the faith you have in us, but, we're kind of in the middle of a fight right now. We can't just go checking out all the hunters in the world to see if they're worthy."

"We understand that." Said Derek. "We would just call and give you the information that we have and ask your opinion. If they are close, and you are able to, maybe you can check them out. In the mean time you keep doing what you do and we'll keep doing what we do. And you can call us anytime you need anything. Back-up, more ammo, holy water refill. We'll be here."

They were quiet a minute.

"Is there anything else?" Dean asked.

Aaron stood. "That is it. You know everything."

Dean, Sam and Cas looked at each other.

"Do you mind if my brother, Cas, and I have a moment?" Asked Dean.

"Not at all. Please use the conference room." Said Aaron "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Said Sam.

After they went into the conference room and closed the door Dean started.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I think they would make good allies." Said Cas.

"Agreed." Said Sam.

"But is this really all on the up and up? I mean they do have a werewolf working with them."

"Dean, I think he's a good guy. And you heard Garth, look at how much he's helped him. And he's definitely not like the werewolves we're used to dealing with."

"No, he is of a rare species. I was actually surprised to see one of them. They usually stay out of supernatural business and stick close to family. Well I guess Hale would be different though."

"What do you mean different?" Sam asked.

"Hale's family was killed in a fire. Him, his sister, and a deranged uncle are all that survived."

"How do you know that?" Asked Dean.

"The Hale family is well documented in heaven."

"Why? What is special about them?" Sam asked.

"I do not know. I only know that they are good people."

"Even the deranged uncle?"

Cas smiled. "Every family has at least one."

"True."

"Well what about all those people they say are part of this? I mean those could just be pictures."

"Dean, that's easy enough to check. And we know John and Greg, all we have to do is call them. I believe these people Dean. I think they truly want to help. And we tell people all the time this isn't a life they want to get into. These people didn't. But they still found a way to help without putting themselves in too much danger and still have lives. And it would be nice to know that hunters actually have a support group out there for us. I mean honestly Dean; doesn't it make you feel better to know that some of the people we had to leave behind weren't just abandoned? That there was someone out there for them? I think this is a good thing Dean. And I think we should let them get back to work."

"I agree." Said Castiel.

"I agree too, I just wanted to make sure we covered all concerns." Dean said.

"So we're all in agreement then?" Asked Sam.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone was still waiting in the sitting room when they returned.

"Ok. We're in." Said Dean. "What you guys are doing here is amazing. And appreciated. You seem to be good people and you keep everybody trained. And like my brother said, it'll be nice to know that we have support out there."

"Thank you." Said Aaron

"Now we can't guarantee that we can go check out different hunters whenever you call. We kind of have our plates full right now." Said Sam.

"We understand." Dawn said. "Just to know that you support us and will help when you can means a lot. And we have one more gift for you."

"More?" Asked Dean.

Felicity walked over with 2 garment bags.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he took one of the bags.

They both opened them and stared in awe at the brand new custom made suits. And in the bottom of the bag were new shoes and a clear bag with what looked like wallets. When they opened the bags they found new I.D.s. FBI, Park Ranger, U.S. Marshal and more.

"Wow! These look better than the ones I have made!" Said Dean.

Aaron laughed. "That's because those, are real."

"What?"

"The contact number on the cards is real also. If verification is needed we're here. And if any of them are ran through a database they will come back clean. You are covered."

"You know what Sammy? It kinda feels like Christmas."

Sam laughed at the goofy grin on his brother's face.

"This is amazing guys! Thank you." Sam said.

"No, thank you." Said Aaron. "For doing what you do, sacrificing the things that you have, and suffering through what you have to make this world a little bit of a safer place."

"Our pleasure." Said Sam.

They all turned to Castiel who was looking at Dean's new suit.

"Maybe I should get a new suit." He said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yelled Dean.

That made everybody giggle and Dean and Castiel confused.

"So everybody noticed." Thought Sam. "Good."

"Well we better go catch our werewolf and rugaru." Said Dean. He was starting to look uncomfortable. "You said you had information about where they went?"

"Yes," Said Felicity. "I'll be right back."

She soon came back with a file. It had pictures and maps leading to where they believed the duo was heading.

"Wow, this is thorough." Said Sam.

"I told you he was good." Said Hale.

Dean and Sam walked around the room shaking everyone's hand. When he got to Garth he willingly accepted the hug he gave him.

"I'm happy for you Garth, I'm really glad you and the wife found a home. But you still stay out of trouble ok?"

"I will Dean. I'm really happy. And thank you for accepting their help. There was a time you wouldn't accept anyone's help."

Dean smiled. "Everyone's got to grow up some time."

When Dean got to Hale he put his hand out with a smile. Hale looked surprised for a minute, but took Dean's hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hale."

"You too Dean."

"Take care of that husband of yours. He seems like a talented guy."

"He really is, and I will, thank you."

When Sam got to Dawn she handed him another business card. This one with a number written on it. "If you ever need or want to talk or vent, or maybe get out for a little while, give me a call. It might be nice to have someone to talk to that knows and understands about this life. My sister's a kind of hunter so, I get it."

Sam gave her a big smile. "You know; I just may do that."

With warm goodbyes the brothers and the angel climbed into the Impala and hit the road to hunt their two monsters.

 **Author's Note:** This is not the last chapter there will be one more with some final thoughts from our favorite brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The brothers walked out of the warehouse after a nasty fight with the rugaru and werewolf. They really did enjoy using their new weapons. Dean carrying the sword and Sam carrying the shotgun flamethrower.

"Well that was a first." Dean said.

"Yea, who would have thought two different monsters would become a team." Said Sam.

"Not just a team, a couple! That's what's crazy!"

"Yea, but it's not like they were monsters then became a couple. I mean, it seems like they got a raw deal from the beginning. Finding out your husbands a rugaru and in the process of trying to find a cure being bit by a werewolf? The husband never knowing what he was till it was to late, and a wife who just wanted to help her husband. I know we did the right thing and saved lives but I still feel kind of bad for them you know?"

"Yea, but we can't let it get to us. They got a raw deal but in the end they had to be put down."

"Yea, I know."

"We should have had Cas stay with us. Would have made that fight a little easier." Dean said putting his sword in the trunk.

"I know. But I thought you loved a good fight? I'd say that qualifies."

"It was. I'm just saying it would have been easier."

Sam smiled.

"So," said Dean "You gonna call Dawn?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I know she gave you her number. And she's definitely hot."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. Sometime."

Dean stopped and looked at his brother. "You know, I'd still like to see you happy with someone. And hey, at least she knows about you, and the life. There's no reason not to have that relationship."

Sam smirked. "You know the same thing goes for you. If you care about someone who knows everything about you and cares regardless of those things, you can be happy too."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm good, I'm alright! We're not talking about me! We're talking about you!"

Sam smiled. "Ok, Ok, I was just saying."

"So do you think they're going to follow us here?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean we were able to pretty much clean up here, so they may not have to."

"I wonder if they'll start letting us know that they're around. Now that we know they exist."

"Maybe, but probably not. They have their jobs and we have ours. Probably best to stay out of each other's way unless necessary."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well I guess we better get on with our work. We've got a pretty dark problem to deal with. But it's nice to know there's back-up if we need it."

"Yea it is, haven't had that in a while. Let's go get dinner. Maybe we'll see if Cas can join us."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean smiled.

Looking out from a window in the warehouse, where the boys just left, was a beautiful blue eyed woman with long black hair dressed in leather. She was smiling and twirling something on her finger.

"Till next time boys."

Coming from a distance, Dean: "Dude, where's my underwear?"


End file.
